LIW TV Episode 37
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza & Ryan Grey Results * (Dark Match) The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. Rockstar Records 2.0 (Hollywood Rockstar & A-List Rayy) in a Tag Team match * The TWW champion and new LIW Dual Blade champion Ben Malcoms comes out to immense booing from the crowd. He talks about being a dual champion, and being the dual blade champion. Soldier Dude then comes out and says that he was originally going to just fire him, but he gives him an offer. If Malcoms agrees to give up the TWW title, he will be given a full LIW contract, and he gets to keep the dual blade title. Malcoms thinks about it, then agrees. He drops the TWW title to the ground and stomps on it. He then holds the Dual Blade title above his head. * Video package for The Murder Squad. The leader, Fergal MacCallen talks about becoming the new hammerhead champion, and how good it felt to knock The Prodigy out of the spotlight. he then says that TMS' reign is not over yet. Later tonight, They will face off against the remaining members of TWW's invading roster. * The Twerk Squad (Malibu Miranda & Tiana Ford) def. Jade Justice & Natasha Nottingham in a Tag Team match * Backstage, the hardcore champion Jay Ghoul is interviewed. He is angry about Matt Joker slamming him through a car windshield a few days ago. He then challenges Joker to a christmas street fight later tonight! * the cruiserweight champion D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) comes out and brags about beating Justin Shield in a hardcore match. Security guards then carry a large christmas present down to the ring. D-Lion and Chrystine are confused by this, and D-Lion opens it up. It's Justin Shield! He hops out and superkicks both of them! He then picks D-Lion up and bodyslams him into the present and closes it! Shield grabs the cruiserweight title, and holds it high. * Backstage, Soldier Dude talks to the heavyweight champion Crossbow Joe about his match in tonight's main event. He says that he will put his title on the line in a Christmas Ladder match! * Desolation (Garry Garrison & Broot Force) cut a promo about how they hate christmas. They say that they also hate The Towers of Triumph. They say that all they wanted for christmas was another shot at the tag titles, but it never happened. * "The Demon Queen" Okumura Usagi def. Vanessa Sullivan via Submission (After the match, Christina Craven comes out and meets face to face with the demon queen. The two then shake hands instead of fighting, and walk out together.) * Matt Joker def. Jay Ghoul © in a Christmas Street Fight to win the LIW Hardcore Championship * The Murder Squad (Fergal MacCallen, Shaun Stevens, Chris America & Shell Windhelm) (w/ Greg Vlad) def. Flex Flannigan, Jason Krill, Coco Cleft & David Saga (w/ Pedro Guzman) in an 8 Man Tag Team match * video package for Beginner's Wrestling Entertainment! It showcases new wrestlers, and talks about the top of the roster. * Crossbow Joe © def. Gede, Pete Sam, Erik The Sword, Quicksilver & Romain in a 6 Way Christmas Ladder match to retain the LIW Heavyweight Championship